roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AN-94
The AN-94 is a Russian assault rifle. The AN-94 has a unique 2-round-burst setting and a full-auto selector. The weapon is unlocked at level 10 or purchased with credits. History The acronym stands for Avtomat Nikonova (Nikonov's Rifle), after Gennadiy Nikonov, Model 1994. The AN-94 was chosen over many other competing firearms in a extensive trial, including the AEK-971 design from Sergey Koksharov. It was designed and manufactured at the Izhmash state factories, and intended to replace the AK-74 assault rifle. The rifle has a 2 round burst mechanism that can fire at up to 1800 RPM while it can only shoot at 600 RPM in full-auto. Such a high rate of fire plus a unique delayed-recoil system means that the second round exits before the shooter feels any recoil. This means that the shots are placed within the gun's mechanical accuracy, which makes the weapon very effective against body armor.http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/AN-94 History In-Game General Information The AN-94 is set on the 2-round burst mode by default. This is its defining feature, and allows the shooter to fire two bullets rapidly, though not consecutively due to the delay, with virtually perfect accuracy. Its statistics are fairly average for an assault rifle, if not a little on the lower side. The statistics table of the rifle is based on the gun's handing while set to full-auto; this can confuse some players. while the full-auto is the slowest of all the assault rifles at 600 RPM, it makes up with its very tight spread. After patch 0.10.8, the AN-94 has a 500 RPM fire rate cap between bursts, which makes the actual rate of fire about 1000 RPM. However, the rate of fire of the two shots in a burst is still 1800 RPM. Usage/Tactics See also: Assault Rifle Strategy While using AN-94 set to burst, the player can easily eliminate a target at short to medium-long ranges, as long as he or she knows how to spam-click. In close quarters though, it is weak even though it has a burst ROF of 1800RPM. This is due to the 500RPM delay which makes it much slower. Automatic mode isn't as good as other assault rifles either, since it only shoots at 600 RPM, which is the slowest RPM for any assault rifle. However, when fired in full auto, the first two shots are fired at 1800 RPM. Therefore, it can be possible to easily outgun a player in CQC using the AN-94 as the 1800 RPM burst can give the player a short but effective advantage. If properly aimed, the AN-94 can kill a full heath enemies in a 2 to 3 bursts. This can turn it into a de facto DMR or even sniper if you land all headshots at a certain range. If the player chooses to use the AN-94 like this, it is highly recommended to change the sights as soon as possible, as the default AN-94 sights are difficult to use and highly obstructive. The full-auto, while having the lowest fire rate for any assault rifle and higher recoil than burst, is very accurate, making spraying at even longer ranges viable with the right attachments. It is good to use at medium to long ranges, and the low ROF of the AN-94 in full-auto allows for single shots by tapping on the fire button. It is not advised to use this weapon in claustrophobic situations(i.e., climbing stairs, clearing rooms) in automatic mode, as the user can be easily outgunned by PDWs and carbines. Conclusion The AN-94 is a rifle that values accuracy over RoF. It is highly unconventional, due to its focus on the burst mode; Assault rifles like the AK-12, the SCAR-L, or any of the carbines are definitely better choices for a new player using an automatic weapon in close quarters.However, skilled players who master the burst mode can effectively outgun other players at most engagements. Pros and Cons Pros: * In full auto, it has the least kick and tightest recoil pattern of all assault rifles. * Average recoil every burst, even with the ROF of 1800. * Extremely high rate of fire with the unique 2 round burst. * The burst mode is very accurate even at long range. * Technically the highest fire rate of all guns if including burst mode. Neutral: * Very sharp initial recoil after the 2-round burst in automatic, but after 4-5 rounds, the gun is an absolute laser beam that will wipe out enemies on the crane. Cons: * Very low automatic ROF and long time-to-kill in full-auto. * Need to tap-fire to effectively use the burst mode. * The burst mode becomes uncontrollable if it's abused. * Tiny and horrible iron sights. * Unlike the M16A4, it has a cooldown between bursts. Trivia * The AN-94 uses the same sound effects as the FAMAS. * This is the only weapon along with the new Kriss Vector in Phantom Forces that has a 2-round burst fire mode. * This is the only assault rifle in-game that doesn't have a semi-automatic mode. ** However, in real life, the AN-94 does have a semi-auto mode. * The old cropped version of AN-94 was on the Metro map on a sign that says: "Use this gun or I will shoot you with it! -Kyle". * Its reload animation is pretty much the same as the AN-94 from BF3 and 4 and partly inspired the reload animations of the AS VAL and its variants and all the AKs * The barrel reciprocates backwards in-game just like it does in real life. ** But when equipped with any barrel attachment, it doesn't animate the barrel reciprocation. * The AN-94 used to be fired in bursts without a cooldown, but patch 0.10.6 introduced a 400 RPM cooldown between bursts. This was then buffed to 500 RPM on patch 0.10.7. * Like the MP10 , the vertical grip attachment will nearly fill the hip accuracy bar. * In the game, when firing in the burst mode, the two shots will land pretty much exactly on top of each other. However, in real life, this is not accurate. * In the Weapon Loadout menu, the model of the AN-94 has it's magazine slightly tilted. Gallery RobloxScreenShot01102016 135242093.png|AN-94 Iron Sights AN-94.jpg|Old cropped version of AN-94 an94metro.png|Old cropped version of AN-94 on Metro Map Screen Shot 2017-06-17 at 4.56.34 PM.png|AN-94 with a clear view of the titled magazine. Reference Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Primary Weapons